Thomas Williams
Thomas Matthew Williams is the hybrid son of Ava Sanders and Zachary Williams. He also is the younger brother of Alexandra Williams and the imprint of Leah Clearwater. Early Life & Bio Thomas "Tommy" Williams was born on April 30th, 2013 in upstate New York. His family, along with the Cullen's, are in the middle of a fight with Serena Peterson. It's during this battle that his mother, Ava, goes into labor. Thomas is then deliver with help from his aunt, Elaine Martin, along with Carlisle and Esme Cullen. In Sunset, Thomas appears again alongside with his family. He's a toddler at this point and is often seen playing with Lucia Martin. He also meets his grandmother, Carolyn, for the first time. He's seen to be attached to her and likes her quite a lot. When she dies, he's very sadden by her death. Thomas proceeds to move to Washington to be close with his family after his cousin, Grace, and Masen Cullen move their to raise Thomas' second cousin, Tyler. Two years later, Thomas is seen playing on the first beach at LaPush with Leah Clearwater. It's then learned that the first time Thomas and his family listed LaPush, he briefly met Leah which resulted in the wolf imprinting on him. This caused Leah to become disgusted with herself, being that she imprinted on a child. However, after his mother, Ava, and Leah talked it out, the two formed a platonic relationship due to their connection. Thomas often comes up to LaPush on the weekends with his family and often chooses to play with Leah. In Eternal Dawn, there is a disconnect between Leah and Thomas. Leah has still not come to terms with the fact she imprinted on Thomas although the two remain to have a very sibling like relationship. After the Cullen's defeat the Volturi, Leah then makes the decision to leave and pursue Casey at the end of Eternal Dawn, realizing she's not over her ex-girlfriend. While Leah builds a life with Casey, Thomas grows up in Forks, Washington alongside Tyler, Wes, Johnny, Lucia, Bo, and Nathan. He would also grow up beside many of the other Cullen-Black children. He was closest to Tyler, Wes, Johnny, and Lucia, but he and Johnny grew up to have a very close bond of friendship. After he graduated college with degrees in politics and environmental science, Thomas moved to Volterra, Italy, to be closer to his sister and be around his nieces and nephews as they grew up. Thomas would live there for ten years until coming back to Forks again. When he returned, Leah had just finished up her divorce to Casey. The two, who hadn't seen one another in ten years, would find themselves reconnecting this time as adults and as romantic interests. Leah and Thomas would eventually marry the next year and would move to New Mexico together to be closer to Leah's children. In Immortal Love, it's mentioned that Leah and Thomas plan to move back to Forks now that the children are in college. Besides that, it's also mentioned that Thomas' step-son, S.J, shape-shifted and his step-daughter, Penelope, had been imprinted on by Xavier Lahote, giving the family more ties to LaPush. Personality & Description As a child, Tommy was described as sweet and kind. He often followed his cousins and sister around and was always fun loving. As an adult, Tommy is very easy going and loves to have a good time. He's a big on the sillier side, making it his goal to always make Leah smile. However, he's still very kind and loves being an uncle to his sister's children and a step-father to his wife's kids. Tommy has dirty blonde hair, like his sister Lexie, and blue eyes. He looks the most like his father. However, unlike his dad his hair didn't go salt and pepper prematurely. Name Thomas is named after his paternal grandfather and paternal uncle. Thomas comes from his grandfather and Matthew from his father's brother, Matthew Williams, died about five years prior. Zach mentions at the end of Noon Sun how he feels as if his brother and sister in-law's spirt brought the Sanders-Martin-Williams family together again, hence his son's name. Thomas also has the same middle name as his cousin, Aidan Hale. Category:Third Generation Category:Fourth Generation Category:The Williams Category:The Sanders Clan